Slipping up Beautifully
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Asami tries to tell the story of Sleeping Beauty while the other charters make it difficult and fail to get into character. The fourth wall never had a chance. Slight Korroh, Kyalin.


Element: Water

Challenges:

A dream is a wish your heart makes, Cerulean, Magic

Words: 3500

Fairy Tale: Sleeping Beauty

Slipping Up Beautifully

 _Once upon a time, there was a faraway Kingdom and the good King Tonraq was holding a celebration for the birth of his daughter. He invited many and many came, including King Karrem and Prince Iroh of the Fire -._

"The name is Meelo, not Iroh!" Meelo put his hands on his hips.

 _No, you're the young prince Iroh, here from your country with your dad to see the baby princess, who you will fall in love with._

Meelo made a face. "No! You're wrong narrator lady! I'm just dressed like Prince Iroh and that baby's my little brother!"

 _Grrr, did you not read the script?!_

"Why? I don't have any lines."

 _Then why are you speaking? Just play the part Meelo!_

"So you do know who I am!"

 _Yes, of course I do! You know what!? Let's skip this scene and cut to the fairies! Just cut to them! Cut to them now, Varrick!_

Mako looked down at his outfit. "Hey! Why am I in a fluffy red dress?"

 _Because you're a fairy._

"Why am I a fairy?!"

 _Canon._

"What?! Asami I'm not a fairy in the show!"

 _Tell that to the Wuko shippers._

Mako opened his mouth and closed it. "Let's just introduce the other fairies while I still have some dignity."

 _Mako look in the mirror, you have no dignity left._

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that. Hmm, I wonder whom else you roped in to this. Maybe it's Tahno and Wu. I'd like to see them in dresses."

 _*Cough* Fairy *Cough*_

"What?"

 _Nothing._

 _The three 'good' fairies Mako, Lin, and Kya came to the celebration as well._

Mako looked up. "Why is good in quotes? Hey! Lin and her girlfriend the other fairies?! You know what? I quite!"

"No dice kid." Lin patted his head. "Union rules and you'll be learning from us how to be a fairy."

Mako grimaced. "But I don't want to be a fairy." He looked over at Kya and Lin before his hat slid over his eyes. "Well at least I'm not the only one in this dumb hat."

Kya tugged her collar. "This thing is itchy and kind of smells like my mom's house."

 _Hey guys? Talk off screen about costuming, we only have three thousand five hundred words to get this done in and we've used up three hundred and ninety six of them already! Anyway, the three 'good' fairies had come to give the small princess Korra gifts._

Lin looked down at the baby. "You know that's Rohan in a dress right?"

Yes I know it is! The baby doll we were going to use had dead eyes. It was creeping people out. Just roll with it before I replace you with Izumi.

Karrem looked around. "Hey, where is my wife?"

 _She's dead._

"Why is she dead?"

 _Because this is a Disney story, someone's got to lack a mother._

"Oh awww." Karrem pouted.

 _Now the three fairies gave the princess gifts. Lin gave her gift of beauty; Kya gave her the gift of song-_

"I did what?"

 _Did no one read the script? You gave her the gift of song! And before Mako could give her his gift, there was a gust of wind and the malevolent Kuvira crashed the party. She walked through the crowd like a badass, scaring everyone._

Kuvira smirked. "Well, well, what a nice little party."

 _She was angry at King Tonraq for snubbing her._

Kuvira raised her staff and crashed it down on the floor. "Listen well all of you! The princess will grow up beautiful and be loved by all who know her, but before sunset on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and Die!" Suddenly she began to laugh and disappeared into a small glowing lime green ball.

Tonraq looked at the three fairies. "Is there nothing you can do to help? Will my daughter die?"

Kya shook her head. "Union rules prohibit giving more than one gift or completely breaking other fairies' spells but Mako has yet to give his gift and he can find a loophole."

Mako took a deep breath. "Ok, so my gift to the princess is she won't die but simply sleep and wake up with true love's kiss." He glanced around nervously. "Yeah, so that's good right? We'll just have Korra grow up with the prince, they'll fall in love and no need to worry about spinning wheels."

 _That's not in the script Mako. To protect the princess, every spinning wheel in the kingdom was burned and Korra was taken away to be raised by the three fairies._

"How are we qualified to raise a baby?!"

 _In their care she would be safe from Kuvira's prying eyes._

Mako sighed. "Well at least we can use magic to help us."

 _No magic._

"Aw Fu-

.o.

 _Almost sixteen years past and Korra grew up into a beautiful young woman, though still not legal by today's standards. As it was her birthday and her guardians wanted to make her a surprise, they kicked her out of the house and let her wonder around the woods completely alone save her woodland friends, who will all be played tonight by Bolin because of budget._

Bolin put his splayed hands on his head. "I am a moose!"

Korra nodded slowly. "And I'm out in the woods totally unaccompanied."

"Now I'm an owl! Woo Woo!" Bolin flapped his arms.

"Mostly unaccompanied, now what?"

 _Did you read the script?_

Korra looked down. "No…"

 _You're supposed to sing._

"Oh…. what song?"

 _The-The dream one, it's really famous song._

Korra nodded. "I got this! A dream is a wish your heart makes! When you're fast asleep! In dreams you will lose your heart ache-"

 _That's not the right song…at least you're in tune. Cut back to the fairies before it become copyright infringement and we get sued._

Mako put his hands on his hips. "What do you mean after fifteen years we never made you bake?!"

Lin shrugged. "I don't know."

"So why do you want to bake now?"

Lin held up a large tome. "It's in the script."

 _Yes! Someone finally read the script! Lin I'm so happy right now! Gold star!_

Mako looked up. "Huh, she's talking to us again."

Kya nodded. "Yeah, I didn't think she'd talk to us after we accidentally found that lamp with Tenzin in it. I'm still owed two wishes, I want my pink elephant parade!"

"Yeah…." Mako looked over at Kya. "Should we let him out? It's kind of cramped in there I think I hear him yelling earlier about friends."

"Nah he's good. Got another nine thousand years to go, then he gets to sing in a cave to a street rat and a monkey."

 _Stay in this story please, we spent a fortune on it! Hence the budget issues. Now get back to the plot or so help me spirits I'll make this an M rated story for blood and violence!_

"Ok, ok. Spirits never let your ex-girlfriend become an omnipotent narrator." Mako picked up his script. "Ok, so it says here that I'm supposed to make a dress for Korra and Kya's going to be my model, and I want it to be pink." Mako looked up. "Who wrote this? Pink? For Korra? Why? She looks awful in pink! A nice cerulean or sage green, yeah, even blood red would look better than pink!...Oh spirits I'm a fairy."

 _In every aspect of the word, magic fairy boy._

"Huh? Did you say something?"

 _Nothing! Ignore that._

Kya looked at her own script. "Looks like we're suppose to try to make the dress and cake, fail, grab the magic wands and make the stuff right but because you and I can't agree on the dress color, we fight and that tells Bataar Jr, who seems to have become a raven for some reason, where we are and he tells Kuvira."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Why don't we just grab the wands now, spare the eggs, shoot up flairs, and call it a day?"

Kya pouted. "Really? You don't want to even try to do the scene?"

Lin shook her head. "No, because if we try to, it will take up too many words and we will just be cut of mid-"

.o.

 _Now, as Korra sang, her voice carried through the woods and was heard by the dashing young prince Iroh, who was riding through the same woods on his horse._

"Uh, Asami?"

 _Yes?_

"Two questions. One, what's a horse? Two, why do I have the stick variety of said horse?"

 _I'm really not sure what a horse is, and as for the second it wasn't in the budget._

"Oh." Iroh looked around. "I'll just go follow the sound of Korra's singing voice now…is that the song from Cinderella?"

 _Don't question it just go. And take the stick horse with you! It's a rental! I want the deposit back! Uhhh why do I even try?_

 _So the handsome prince of indeterminate age, followed the sound of Korra's voice and found her singing about love, or she would be if she remembered the right song…. Anyway, she was singing until her song was interrupted by Prince Iroh scaring her-_

"Boo!"

"Ah!"

 _By joining her dance…._

"Oh, sorry. Try again?"

 _No, the moment's ruined. Just keep going._

Iroh smiled. "Hey Korra."

"What up?"

 _You're supposed to be falling in love right now…. please try to act like your hearts are in this and you didn't lose a bet._

Iroh dropped to his knees. "Oh beautiful maiden fair, I have been struck by cupid's arrow and now terminally in love with you! Mainly because the narrator told me I was but you're not bad looking either."

Korra chuckled. "And I you gallant stranger! You're so handsome it is like a dream come to life." Korra made an over dramatic pose. "You're also the only guy I've ever met in my life so really I don't really have anything to measure you against."

Iroh looked around. "But what about Bolin?"

"I'm now a flying squirrel! Oof! I am not a flying squirrel."

"Never mind." Iroh put his hands in his pockets and stood up. "So do you want to go sit by that cliff while the narrator cuts to less bland characters?"

"Sure why not? Maybe she can check on how are dad's are getting along."

 _Taking the advice of the main charters who actually have very little screen time, we cut Tonraq's castle, where King Tonraq and King Karrem are talking in the banquet room._

Karrem looked around. "So did you hear that shattering sound earlier?"

Tonraq nodded. "Yeah, I think that was the fourth wall just giving up."

"Ahh…." Karrem nodded. "So tonight you get your daughter back. Excited? "

"Yes."

"And tomorrow we marry her off to my son."

"Yes…wait no." Tonraq looked at Karrem. "We're not marrying her off just like that."

"Why not? I thought we had an agreement. Your son marries my daughter, our kingdoms are united and everybody's happy!"

Tonraq snorted. "Don't you mean 'Your daughter marries my son'?"

"Uh, yeah...sorry. My son, your daughter, kingdoms united, happy people."

"I'm not happy! I haven't seen my daughter in fifteen years and you want to take her away from me!?"

"Oh who are you kidding yourself? In real life, you shipped her off to be raised by the White Lotus!"

"Do you want to go there pal?! Do you really want to? You sent your kid to a military academy!"

"Hey! He never had to run away! Did you even parent at all?"

Tonraq pushed up his sleeves. "That's it! I'm going to knock the honor right out of you mother-f"

 _That's not what the script says...and someone just got hit with a fish…well…uh I guess we should cut back to the two lovers standing on a cliff then._

Iroh looked over at Korra. "It's been so nice spending these past hours with you."

"Hours?!" Korra started to run away. "Uh, sorry! I've got to go! They'll be wondering where I've been!"

"What? Wait! When can I see you again?"

Korra stopped and turned around. "Uh, never!"

"Never? I can't not see you again! I'm in love!"

Korra bit her lip. "Well you can see me tonight. At the cottage in the glen!" She turned back around and ran. "I've got to go bye!"

"Hey! Wait!" Iroh hung his head. "Those aren't very specific instructions." He glanced at the sunset. "I should go tell my father I've found my true love and then inexplicably have no more lines after that one scene."

 _So you're actually going to stick to the script?_

"No, but I'd thought I'd give you some hope." Iroh smiled. "I can see you banging your head against that wall Asami."

 _Next time I'm getting the Ember Island Players. Ok, back to the story, uhuh Korra flees from the prince, been there done that. Iroh goes to his father and tells him to go jump in a lake, he's not marrying the princess, I'm not sure we need to see that. Korra returns to the cottage._

"Surprise!" Kya yelled. "Happy birthday Korra."

"It is isn't it?" Korra hummed grabbing the dress and dancing with it. "Such a happy day."

Lin looked over at Mako who sighed. "I'll go ask Bolin if she fell of a cliff again."

Korra stopped dancing. "I didn't fall off a cliff, I fell in love."

Lin looked at her queerly. "You fell in love? With what? A squirrel?"

From somewhere in the distance, "I'm now imitating the rare black footed anaconda!"

 _I don't think that's a real animal Bolin._

Lin looked at Korra. "Please tell me you didn't fall in love with a squirrel."

"No!" Korra made a face. "I fell in love with a man and his really long …"

 _Oh spirits no! Korra your character is under aged!_

"Stick horse."

 _Oh…yeah, that. Carry on._

Lin frowned. "Well I'm sorry but you'll never see that young man again."

Kya nodded. "You're promises to Prince Philip, I mean Iroh."

"But I don't want to marry Prince Iroh! I want to be with that stranger I met in the woods!"

Mako crossed his arms. "Do you even know this guy's name?"

Korra looked up. "Asami….Do I know Iroh's name?"

 _No._

Korra looked at Mako. "No! But that doesn't mean it's not true love! I mean, it worked for Cinderella and Snow White! And it's not like love being incorporated in marriage is a relatively new thing and that by medieval standards I'm just property."

Lin gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry Korra but you're spoken for. Now let's go, your parents are waiting for you."

Korra tilted her head as she followed her guardians. "Wait, I still have living parents?! What type of Disney movie is this? Next you'll be telling me there's a version where my parent's are the bad guys for sending me away!"

"They're shooting that here next week sweet heart." Kya informed. "In that one Amon's the king."

"Creepy."

.o.

Kuvira petted her raven. "So you found where she was hiding all these years?" She smiled and stood up. "Come my pet let's go for a walk."

.o.

 _The fairies led Korra to the castle and placed her in a room in the highest tower and then left her there because, as we've established, they aren't too good at this whole 'watching over her' thing. Back at the gland Iroh walks into the dark cottage and is jumped by Kuvira's goons and chained up._

Iroh shifted around in his chains and looked over the goons. "Hey…why are you all in your Earth Empire uniforms? Wait don't tell me. It wasn't in the budget."

"Gag him you fools!" Kuvira walked out of the shadows. "My my, what do we have here? I set out to catch a princess and end up bagging a prince!" She cackled. "Take him away!" Kuvira petted Battaar Jr. "Now my pet, where's the real princess?" She looked to the castle. "Of course."

.o.

 _Korra sat at her vanity looking at her reflection when a green light caught her eye._

"Tinker Bell?"

 _She was entranced by the glowing ball and followed it down a secret passage way._

"Must. Follow. Glowing. Thing."

 _It led her too a room with a spinning wheel and alighted right on the needle._

"Must. Touch. Glowing. Ball."

.o.

Mako frowned. "Any body else getting that 'something bad is about to happen' vibe?"

Lin stood up and tried to open the door. "Korra! We shouldn't have left her alone!"

Mako broke the door by ramming it with his shoulder. "Yah think?"

 _The three fairies found Korra sprawled out on the ground next to a spinning wheel._

Mako looked down. "We are so fired."

"No we're not!" Kya smiled. "All we have to do is find Prince Iroh! He's the guy Korra met in the woods!"

Lin put her hands on her hips. "And how do you know that?"

"I overheard King Karrem ranting to some servants while he iced his face."

"Oh! Well! We need to find him soon! Or else the king's going to have our heads!"

.o.

 _Iroh sat chained in his cell glaring at the ground. Suddenly there was a sound at the door. He looked up as it swung open and…_

Sokka looked at Iroh. "You're not the prince of the Fire Nation I'm looking for."

Iroh shook his head. "No, he's two cells over singing about letting go of stuff."

"Oh thank you!" Sokka paused. "Hey which fairy tale are you doing?"

"Sleeping beauty, you?"

"Gender swapped Snow Queen. Zuko's Queen Elsa while I'm the out of nowhere villain Hans!"

"Oh, good luck with that."

"Thanks, you too!" Sokka yelled closing the door and locking it.

 _All seemed lost for the prince and then the fairies arrived and severed his chains._

"You've got to save Korra!" Mako told him. "We can't help much, bloody union rules, so here take this Space Sword of Truth!"

Suddenly Iroh was holding a black bladed sword.

"And this Shield of Virtue!" Kya added.

Lin opened the dungeon door. "Now go! Save Korra!"

 _Taking the shield, Iroh ran from the cell and fought all the guards Kuvira sent. Blade met blood as he tore through Kuvira's forces like paper. His progress was not unseen by Kuvira who railed against him. She cast a spell to stop the prince in his tracks._

"Forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Borne through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with the curse, and serve me well! 'Round Tonraq's castle, CAST MY SPELL!"

 _A Iroh and the fairies made their way to the castle a dark cloud past them encircling the castle and shooting electricity in to the ground from it rose a forest of black thorns that reach up to the highest walls of the castle._

Iroh groaned. "Oh, who told her about greenbrier?"

"No time to mope about it!" Mako said in his ear. "Cut through it! We can't let Kuvira win!"

 _The brave prince broke through the thorns and charged to doors of the castle._

"No!" Kuvira yelled. "It cannot be!" In a burst of fire she appeared in front of Iroh and leered at him. "Now shall you deal with me, oh prince, and all the powers of hell!"

Iroh stepped back as she became a great black dragon breathing green fire. "So that's where the budget went." He muttered as he dodged the dragon's swipe. "Sorry grandfather, I know they're endangered but it's not a real dragon." Iroh threw the sword and Kuvira knocked it away. "Oh crap. That's not supposed to happen."

Oh _no, she's gone off scrip!_

"You turned her into a dragon!" Iroh yelled dodging another attack. "Just turn her back!"

 _I can't! She's calling the shots now!_

Mako pulled his hat over his head. "This can't end well."

Kuvira picked Iroh up. "You're done prince! And once I've slain you I will take my empire back!"

"Not going to happen!" Iroh summoned a bolt of lightning in to the water she was standing in. The dragon let out a dying gasp and dropped Iron on to the coble stones below. He staggered to his feet. "Next time, let's not have the war criminal play the evil fairy."

 _The dragon defeated the prince rush up to the tallest tower…the prince rush up…slowly staggered up to the tallest tower where his love awaited him in her deep sleep. The prince walked over to his love and kissed her on the lips waking her with true love's kiss….or he pasted out right next to her and she stayed in a coma._

Mako smirked. "Told you we should have done Thumbelina."

 _Shut up Mako. He'll wake up…eventually._

"How many words do we have left?" Lin asked.

"Can't have many more." Mako noted. "This story's kind of long."

 _Oh, I'd say we got about-_

The End

A/N: I hope this story brought a smile to your face. I grew up watching Disney and so this is done as a loving spoof of the classic work. For those who are confused Greenbrier is a thorn vine that grows in the under brush and it's very similar to the thorns in the original story. Please comment if you feel so compelled! ~C.C.


End file.
